dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Wayne (Injustice)
Batman, furious that Superman had decided to turn down such a dark path, began to oppose his new rule, with Damian questioning his father's philosophy on combating crime. When the dynamic duo arrived at Arkham Asylum to protect its prisoners from Superman's might, Robin betrayed his Batman, slitting Victor Zsasz's throat and siding with Superman's new order. The father and son fought, the former defeating the latter, but Superman escaped with Robin to set up his new regime. Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two Damian makes two minor appearances: once to alert Superman to Sinestro's arrival at the Justice League Watchtower, and again while Despero, having been assaulted by the Sinestro Corps, is crashing into Earth. Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Three Fall of the Regime Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, inherited his father's temper and lack of tolerance. Joining the One Earth regime, Damian killed Dick Grayson and adopted his Nightwing persona. He sides with Superman's One-Earth Regime in the parallel dimension. At Stryker's Island, when Batman's Insurgency is starting an attack to save the prime universe's Batman , Nightwing encounters Green Arrow. Green Arrow, thinking that this version of Nightwing is Dick Grayson, tried to reason with him until the parallel universe's Batman revealed that Nightwing is Damian Wayne, who killed Dick Grayson and took his identity. Batman states that he stopped being his son after that and that Dick Grayson was his true son. After defeating Nightwing, Batman said that he was "dead to him." After the corrupt Superman's defeat at the hands of the prime universe's Superman, Nightwing, along with other Regime allies got arrested. Possible Post-Regime Epilogue Nightwing had beaten his former boss, Superman, in single combat. Not even Batman had done that. His thirst for conflict grew. He began challenging anyone who crossed his path. Nightwing's belligerence eventually drew the attention of Sinestro. His Corps was always in need of new recruits, and the young human seemed able to inspire great fear. Sinestro had his suspicions confirmed when a yellow power ring found its way onto Nightwing's finger. Before Brainiac For his participation in the Regime and the murders he had committed, Damian was sent to Lex Luthor Prison for Metahumans with Superman and many of the other Regime members. Not long after Superman's imprisonment, a breakout was staged by the League of Assassins. Though they attempted to make it look like they were there for Superman, their main escapee was intended to be Damian - since the mission was lead by his mother and his newly revealed sister Athanasia. The League wanted him back, despite his refusal a little more than a year earlier when he murdered all the members sent to invite him. This time, Damian accepted and was successfully freed from prison. In the League's hidden base in the Amazon Rainforest, Damian was introduced to the newest members and told by his grandfather - Ra's al Ghul - their plan: mass human genocide for the good of nature. Though Damian didn't seem necessarily enthused by their mission, he used the opportunity for access to a Lazarus Pit to recover the corpse of Alfred Pennyworth and revive him. When Batman's team of heroes invaded, they accidentally caused the destruction of the League's endangered animal habit, and Batman took the revived Alfred back to Wayne Manor with him to fully recover. As an emissary for the League of Assassins, Nightwing visited Kahndaq to request the assistance of his former Regime ally Black Adam. There he discovered Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin who Adam had rescued, and Adam and Nightwing worked together to train her to one day be able to rescue her cousin. Brainiac's Invasion Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "Bruce Wayne was my father, and it was no secret I hated him. But despite all that, he sacrificed himself to save me. Giving me the chance to stop Brainiac permanently. I was so obsessed with escaping the Bat's shadow, I never appreciated what that symbol really meant. Not until I saw it stained with my father's blood. My blood. This symbol is my legacy - a legacy of vengeance. My name is Damian Wayne. Son of Bruce, grandson of the Demon. I've been called Robin and Nightwing. But from now on, the world will know me as ... Batman." Fighting the new Regime Having taken up the mantle of Batman following the defeat of his father and the return of Superman's regime, enhanced using Brainiac's parts, Damian travelled to the planet Eternia to recruit He Man and the Masters of the Universe in a last-ditch effort to liberate humanity from Kal-El's tyranny, and make right the sins he had committed.Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe Vol 1 3 | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * : Damian can speak Bialyan. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Damian Wayne was voiced by Neal McDonough in Injustice: Gods Among Us and by Scott Porter in Injustice 2. | Trivia = * Damian considered Dick Grayson his best friend. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Regime members Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Characters